Just Dance (series)
Thus far, the'' Just Dance ''series comprises of ''Just Dance'', Just Dance 2, 3, 4,'' 2014, ''2015, '' 2016'' and 2017. Gameplay The main gameplay of the franchise (main series, Japanese series, Kids series, Disney Party series and Experience series) is to try to copy what the on-screen dancer is dancing, with a Wii Remote, PS Move Remote, Smartphone, Kinect Camera or PlayStation Camera judging the player on their performance. With the Wii Remote, PS Move Remote and Smartphone, it has to be held in the player's right hand for proper scoring. While gameplay was almost the same in all games, some new features were added to the series. (Duets, Trios, Dance Crews etc.) Games NTSC Covers Main Series |img2=Just_Dance_2_Coverart.png |txt2= |img3=Just Dance 3.png |txt3= |img4=61QeP8ApfBL.jpg |txt4= |img5=Just_Dance_2014_Official_NTSC_Cover_Art.jpg |txt5= |img6=Imagewii.jpg |txt6= |img7=Imagewiicover.jpg |txt7= |img8=Just dance 2017 wii boxart.jpg |txt8= }} Limited Editions |img2=Qz43gSKoVBarBb-Uan5yIPSUE3FOPRsX.jpg |txt2= }} Special Editions (Best Buy Edition) |img2 = Just_Dance_3_BBE.png |txt2 = (Best Buy Edition) |img3 = Just Dance 3 TE.png |txt3 = (Target Edition) |img4 = Just_Dance_3_ZE.png |txt4 = (Zeller's Edition) |img5 = Just Dance 4 (Wii U).png |txt5 = (Wii U) |img6 = 2016goldedition.jpg |txt6 = (Gold Edition) |img7 = Just dance 2017 wii u gold boxart.jpg |txt7 = (Gold Edition)}} PAL Main Series |img2=Just Dance 2 (PAL).png |txt2= |img3=JUST-DANCE-3-D1-VERSION-enlarge.jpg |txt3= |img4=-Just-Dance-4-Wii-_.jpg |txt4= |img5=JD2014BoxArt.jpg |txt5= |img6=819B0XkWN4L._SL1500_.jpg |txt6= |img7=Imagest.jpg |txt7= |img8=Cover.just-dance-2017.1517x2160.2016-08-18.68.png |txt8= }} Limited Editions |img3=Imtheman.jpg |txt3= }} Special Editions (Special Edition) |img2=Just_Dance_4_(PAL_SE).png |txt2= (Special Edition) }} Japanese Series |img2=Just Dance Wii 2.jpg |txt2= |img3=81Lg9qw827L. AA1500 .jpg |txt3= |img4=jdyokaiboxart.jpg |txt4=''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition}} Chinese Games |img2=A5t334.png |txt2= }} Mobile Apps Autodance_.jpg|AutoDance Just Dance Now Icon.jpg| JD2015_App_Logo.png|[[Just Dance Controller|''Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller]] Jdcont.png|''Just Dance'' Controller Trivia *Katy Perry is the most prolific artist (12), beating Rihanna (7), Nicki Minaj, and One Direction (tied at 6). *The most common frequently appearing artist in the game is Sweat Invaders (10), the second is The Girly Team (7), and the third is the Sunlight Shakers (4). *Dancers have gloves (short, long, or without fingers) on their left hand (except Just Dance) to hold the Wii remote, Playstation remote or a phone on their right hand. * The series holds the Guinness World Record for being the best-selling third party Wii game. ** Just Dance 2, itself, is the best-selling third party Wii game. * The highest score that can be reached from Just Dance 2 onward is 13333. ** However, on Just Dance 4's Puppet Master Modes, if lucky enough, you can go over 13,333. * The main eight games in the series have all been rated E10+ by the ESRB, and 3 by PEGI. * Katy Perry is the only artist to be in every installment since the first game. **The only game she does not appear in is Just Dance Wii. * The game covers in the PAL regions are very different from their NTSC counterparts. ** There is yet to be a game in the series where both regions share the exact same game cover. * Katy Perry, Pitbull and Ariana Grande are the only artists to have three of their songs in one game: **Katy Perry had California Gurls, Teenage Dream and E.T. in Just Dance 3, and'' I Kissed a Girl, ''Roar and Waking Up in Vegas in Just Dance 2014. **Pitbull had Feel This Moment,'' Can't Get Enough'' and Timber in Just Dance 2014 and is the only male artist to hold this achievement. **Ariana Grande had Problem, Bang Bang and'' Break Free'' in Just Dance 2015. *According to Alkis Arkgyriagis, the developer for Just Dance, the concept for the game was derived from a mini-game in the Raving Rabbids game.https://youtu.be/9I9uRYxKn2k?t=40 References Site Navigation pt:Just Dance (série)pt-br:Just Dancees:Just Dance (Serie)de:Just Dance (Spielereihe) Category:Ubisoft Category:Games Category:Just Dance Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Just Dance 2017